Happily Ever After: What It Means in New York
by hermionegirl424
Summary: Giselle finds in her time in New York that "Happily ever after" isn't just given to you in the real world...you have to work for it. My first fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Head Over Heels

Behind her desk, Sam was amazed, yet confused. She had worked with Robert Philip for at least five years, and she always knew him as a dull, depressed workaholic, but the man that came through the door today was a different man. He came into the office as if he had just won the lottery, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's on my agenda today, Sam" Robert asked.

"You are representing Charlotte Florenda in a divorce. The cause is her husband isn't spending enough time with her," Sam replied as she rolled her eyes. "What kind of cause is that?"

"Beats me," Robert said as he strolled to his office.

An hour later, he came out of his office, still grinning and plopped his notebook on Sam's desk. When he wasn't looking, she opened his notebook, where he was supposed to make notes for his cases, but instead she found something that simply made her giggle. On at least 10 pages of his notebook had scribbled one familiar name: Giselle. Giselle had flipped Robert's world inside out and backwards, and transformed Robert into a man that Sam always knew was there. He knew that there had to be a funny, happy-go-lucky, outgoing Robert in there, but that all went away when his wife abandoned him. Then, Giselle came along. She single handedly went where no one had gone before and pulled Robert out of his shell. How can one person transform another in a matter of days?

"Nice notes today, Robert," Sam said stifling her laughter.

Robert gasped and grabbed the notebook out of Sam's hands, and crammed it into his briefcase.

"If Giselle comes in, could you tell her to meet me in Central Park in…maybe…an hour?"

"Ooh, are you having some milestone anniversary, and going on a romantic stroll through the park," Sam asked in a dreamy voice.

"No," Robert replied. "Something much better than that."

He then hummed a little tune as he headed towards the door with a smile on his face, a song in his heart, and a skip in his step.

A few minutes later, Giselle came into the office, smiling a familiar smile.

"Good Morning Sam, how are you doing this lovely day?"

"Working," Sam replied. "Oh, and by the way, Robert told me to tell you to meet him in Central Park in an hour."

"Oh thank you so much for telling me or I would have forgotten," Giselle said as she thanked Sam.

Just as Giselle was about to leave, Sam tapped her shoulder, and gestured to come closer as if she wanted to tell her a secret.

"By the way, it's official. The man is head over heels for you," Sam confirmed. "I give you Exhibit A." Sam then held up a page she secretly ripped from Robert's notebook. Giselle couldn't help, but laugh.

"Now, go on. Get out of here! Go to Central Park and be swept off your feet and do all the romantic things you do with Robert."

"Yes ma'am," Giselle replied as she skipped out of the office.

As she made her way to Central Park, Giselle couldn't help, but think on why Robert wanted to meet her in Central Park.

"_It's not our anniversary. It's not my birthday. Oh no! Maybe it is our anniversary, and I forgot about it!"_

Giselle thought and thought, but nothing came to mind. Her mind was exploding with possible answers, but all that went away when she saw him. The one person who brought her sunshine on a cloudy day. The one person who was the reason she was still alive. The one person she called her 'true love', and there he was. She stared for what seemed like forever, and then did what she always did: ran into his arms and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Robert held Giselle in his arms for what seemed like an eternity. After all, he hadn't seen her in at least six hours. Even though, he didn't want to, he finally let Giselle go and broke away from the kiss.

"I could get used to that every day," Robert said as he gazed into Giselle's beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, in that case, consider it done," Giselle replied.

"So I guess you're wondering why I brought you here."

"Of course, I've been wondering since I got here."

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question that I've been pretty curious about since we started our relationship," Robert said as they strolled in the park.

Giselle was confused. They had been together for at least two weeks now. Why hadn't he asked it yet?

"When do you think your feelings changed for me from friend to something more," Robert asked.

Giselle was all ready to tell him the answer when she realized she didn't have one. Of course, she knew when she realized she did love him, but didn't know when she started having second thoughts about Edward. She decided she would tell him what she did know first.

"Well, I know when I knew for sure when it was you when-"

"We danced," Robert finished.

Giselle laughed and nodded in agreement. She then, placed her head on Robert's shoulder.

"I guess when we got into that argument about Edward coming back; I got so defensive that I didn't realize what I felt inside. But when I touched you, it almost felt like an electric shock, and I was completely taken aback. When you left, I kind of just said, 'Wow, maybe I have feelings for this guy.' So, I guess that's my answer."

"Good," Robert replied. "Because that's what I thought my answer was before."

"Before," Giselle asked questionably.

Robert then guided Giselle to a bench, and sat down next to her, holding her hands.

"Giselle, I think that love was there right from the beginning. We just didn't see it or we didn't want to see it."

Giselle looked at Robert puzzled.

"Think about it. We were both in relationships, and the last thing you want to feel when you're in a relationship is love for another person," Robert explained. "And I believe that it was here that it happened."

Giselle couldn't help, but laugh as she went back to that day in Central Park, where she sang to Robert. That Robert was gone now, she brought out the Robert she had always seen in him, and brought him so that everyone could see what she saw.

"Robert, what is this all about," Giselle asked.

Robert took a deep breath, and closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the park bench.

"I knew I couldn't keep that act on for long," he sighed.

He then pulled Giselle up to a standing position, holding her hands.

Robert took another deep breath.

"Giselle…" he began.

He then went down on one knee. At that moment, Giselle had to remember how to breathe. She knew what was coming next, but her heart just didn't believe it. Suddenly, it leapt out as Robert whipped out a tiny, velvet box from inside his jacket, to reveal the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. Was this actually happening?

"Will you marry me?"

Giselle was so speechless and choked up, that she just gave a nod as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Robert was as shocked as Giselle was. He couldn't believe what had just happened either.

"_I just asked the most beautiful woman in the world to marry me, the dull, quiet divorce lawyer…and she said YES?? Things like this just don't happen in the real world."_

Robert decided he didn't care.

"_Heck with the real world," _Robert thought, and he did the first thing that came to mind. He took Giselle, held her in his arms, and picked her up, all while sharing a passionate kiss.

Both of them did not know how long they were kissing, nor did both of them care. They didn't care that they were in the middle of Central Park, and that people were staring at them. All that they cared about, was they were together, and ready to start their happily ever after.

"_Nothing can take her away from me now," _Robert thought. Not knowing what lie ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Morgan

"Giselle, can you tell me a story now," Morgan whined in her bed.

"Morgan, you know them all by heart by now."

"It doesn't matter. I still want to hear them."

Then, Giselle suddenly got an idea.

"I'm going to tell you a brand new story, Morgan!"

Morgan looked flabbergasted, her mouth opened wide with excitement.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess, and she was the happiest princess in the world. Why? Because she had just found something that she wasn't even sure existed…true love!! She was so happy with her…prince that she knew that this was what it was like to be in love. So one day, the princess and her true love took a stroll in…an enchanted forest and the prince took her by the hand. The princess had no idea what was going until the prince knelt to the ground, took out a ring, and asked the princess to marry him."

Morgan jumped on her bed and squealed in excitement.

"What did she say Giselle? What did she say?"

Giselle smiled to herself. This was her favorite part.

"She said yes," Giselle answered as she put her left hand on Morgan's lap.

Morgan looked down at Giselle's hand, and then she squinted at it as if she was having trouble seeing or believing what she was seeing. Her eyes then widened, then before Giselle knew it Morgan was on top of her giving her a gigantic hug and covering her in kisses.

"Let me guess. They all lived happily ever after," Morgan whispered.

Giselle smiled as she stroked Morgan's hair.

"You better believe it sweetie," Giselle replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in the Office

She sat there with her legs crossed showing her beautiful tan legs and red high heels. She knew people were staring, but as long as they were men she could care less. Her name was Stacy Watson, and she was after one thing…to get a hot lawyer to eat out of the palm of her hand. Of course, she had an appointment scheduled with Robert! She wasn't even getting divorced, but she had a whole plan to get what she wanted. Then, Robert walked into the office.

"Hello handsome," Stacy whispered from behind her magazine. "I'll have you wrapped around my finger in no time."

"Robert," Sam whispered. "Watch out for that one with her legs crossed. She's has her eye on you."

"I know," Robert replied. "I'm just going to act professional and act on the matter at hand."

"Good boy," Sam said as she tapped him on the head. "Mrs. Watson, Robert Philip will see you now."

Stacy strutted down to Robert's office as she was going down a runway. She then sat down and assumed her position, and was ready to put her plan in to action.

"Mrs. Watson, I'm Robert Philip. It's very nice to meet you."

"Mr. Philip, I have heard so many wonderful things about you."

"Oh please call me Robert."

This wasn't going as Stacy had hoped.

"_Usually as soon as I'm alone with a man, they start sweating and stumbling. What's up with this guy,"_ Stacy thought.

"I am so sad to leave my husband, but it must be done. After all the yelling, the hitting, the breaking of glass…" Stacy stopped. It was time to put her plan into action. "But you would never treat like a woman that, would you Robert?"

"Of course not," Robert answered without looking up.

"I think a man should be defensive and protect the woman he loves," Stacy said as she leaned toward Robert.

"Definitely," Robert said again without looking up.

Stacy then stood from her chair leaning closer and closer to a very calm, yet very uncomfortable Robert.

"I think any woman would feel protected under your guard."

"Thank you, I'm sure my fiancé would agree with you," Robert said smiling knowing he just stabbed Stacy with that comment.

Stacy stopped for a moment then smiled.

"But is she really your type Robert," Stacy asked in a quiet, sexy voice. "Do you think she would rub your shoulders after a stressful day at work? Does she display her affections for you on a daily basis? Is she a good kisser?"

With every question, Stacy got closer and closer. Robert stepped back with every step forward Stacy took, until he got backed into a corner.

"Let's just see who the better kisser is," Stacy whispered.

Before Robert knew it, Stacy lips were crammed into his. She tried to let her tongue in but Robert refused. It was the most violent, unpleasant kiss he had ever experienced. She suddenly pushed him away. She then said in an innocent voice:

"Robert, how could you?"

"_How could __**I**__? How could SHE?"_ Robert thought.

He had no idea what was going on and why Stacy was acting like he was the one that was egging on the kiss. He then found out the answer to all of his questions as he glanced at the door and made contact with his worst nightmare. There standing at the door with an expression that broke his heart was…Giselle.


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

Giselle stared at Robert for what seemed like forever. She just couldn't believe what she just witnessed. The pain she felt right now was a pain she had never felt before, and never wanted to feel again.

"Giselle…please," Robert begged.

With that, Giselle ran. She ran so fast she ignored people around her, the tears streaming down her cheeks, and Robert shouting her name as she climbed into a taxi.

Robert's heart melted as he saw his Giselle fly away into a taxi. He just stood there. Suddenly, it started pouring rain, but Robert never left his spot on the sidewalk. Would Giselle ever speak to him again? Had he lost his true love forever? Robert didn't know nor did he want to as he started walking home in the rain.

By the time Robert got home he was completely drenched. He had picked up Morgan from school and she had already picked up that something had happened, but didn't say anything, and started her homework. Robert went into the kitchen to start dinner, when he saw a piece of paper on the counter. It read:

_Robert,_

_I have to say that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I can't live in New York. I can't deal with the pain that it brings, and the pain I felt today I never want to feel again. I thought that New York brought me something amazing and special…turns out I was wrong. Give Morgan a hug and a kiss from me, and tell her I'll never forget her and I love her always. Goodbye forever._

_Giselle_

By the time Robert was done reading, he was sitting on the floor completely stunned. Giselle was gone. The one person he fell deeply in love was gone. He also noticed on the letter that she signed "Giselle". When she signed a letter, she always put "Love" or a heart above her name. Robert closely looked at her name and saw that the "Love" was there…but it was erased! Robert then could no longer look at the letter. He got up from the floor, and went to put the letter back on the counter, when he saw that something was keeping the letter on the counter like a paperweight. He saw it was a tiny box. He opened it and had to stop the tears forming in his eyes to escape on to his cheeks. It was Giselle's engagement ring. He silently went to his bedroom staring at the ring. All of Giselle's stuff was gone. Her dresses, her shoes, her designs, everything! He looked out the window and out at the street, and noticed the top of the sewer is off. He stared at the sewer and his eyes suddenly widened. He ran out of his bedroom, and got his coat.

"Morgan, honey, get your coat," Robert shouted.

"Where are we going," Morgan asked.

"I'll explain on the way."


	6. Chapter 6: Safe from Heartache

Meanwhile…

Once upon a time, in the land of Andalasia, Giselle was in her house sobbing with her woodland friends there to comfort her, including her chipmunk friend Pip.

"Awww honey we hate to see down like this," Pip said. "Are ya sure this Robert guy is worth it?"

"Oh Pip," Giselle said as she wiped her tear-stained face. "Robert was one in a million, one in a billion. He showed me the real world, he showed me myself, but most importantly, he showed me what it was like to fall in love…deeply, deeply in love. I guess I wasn't worth it though."

Giselle had been crying for two days straight (at least in Andalasia time) and ripped down everything in her house that had anything to do with true love or true love's kiss. She kept envisioning the last picture she had of Robert. She pictured that ghastly woman with her perfectly red nails around her fiancé, and with her sexy red lips nibbling at her fiancé's. The pain she felt that day was if someone punched in the stomach. It definitely had scarred her for life.

She suddenly heard a knock at the door. She opened it up, but no one was there. The only thing there was a tiny note that read:

_Dear Giselle,_

_I have never stopped thinking about you since the day you left me. I feel like now half of me is missing. I need you in my life Giselle, but sometimes just saying 'I love you' doesn't cover it._

It had no name at the end of the letter, but it left Giselle speechless. It was written so eloquently and whoever wrote it really spoke from the heart.

"I seem to have an admirer here in Andalasia," Giselle said to Pip.

Pip looked at the letter then said, "Well, we got find this fella 'cause apparently you have stolen his heart."

Giselle thought. She never had many friends in Andalasia (human at least). The only male human she had made contact with is Edward, but he was married now. This person must have admired her for a long time.

"Thanks Pip. You're the best," Giselle said as she hugged her chipmunk friend.

"Right back 'atcha," Pip replied.

Giselle stopped. That's what Robert always said when Giselle told him she loved him. Then, he would take Giselle in his arms and kiss her with passion. Giselle got that image out of her head, that part of her life was over…unfortunately.


	7. Chapter 7: Andalasian Admirer?

Giselle woke to a cloudy day. She got dressed and went into the bathroom to fix her hair. She tried several different styles with several different ribbons, but then stopped.

"Who am I trying to impress," Giselle asked herself.

She then went downstairs ready to make breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and again…no one was there except a big bouquet of yellow flowers. They made her smile even though the skies were gray. She decided to go outside for the first time in three days. She said on a rock by the meadow simply looking at her reflection.

"_Who is this person," _Giselle thought looking at the gloomy reflection of herself._ "This isn't me."_

Pip soon joined her. "Hey honey ya alright."

"I'm fine Pip. I'm just…thinking."

"About…him."

Giselle didn't respond and just sighed. Pip looked behind him and looked back at his friend.

"If he was here right now, what would ya say to him," Pip asked.

"I would say…Robert…I'm sorry I left you and Morgan without even letting you explain. I just couldn't stand to see that image any longer, and I ran away like a coward to a place where it was safe and I knew I couldn't get heartbroken. Sometimes, though, you have to go forward and face your fears. What I'm trying to say is I love you Robert, and I always will forever and ever."

Giselle then took a deep breath. "Then he would probably say-"

"Right back 'atcha," said a voice from behind.

Giselle turned around and sitting on one of the branches of the tree that held her house up was Robert! Giselle stood there staring, thinking she was definitely hallucinating. Then, everything started to come together: the note, the flowers; they weren't from an Andalasian admirer…they were from Robert! He didn't just want to tell her he was sorry, and he loved her…he wanted to show her! Robert then slowly made his way down the tree. Giselle walked toward him until they were face to face. Robert finally broke the silence.

"Giselle…will you ever forgive me?"

"Robert…I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. I'm the one who ran away. I'm the one who refused to hear you out. I should have known that you would never have done that to me, and it shows you that-"

Giselle was interrupted by Robert's lips, his smooth, moist lips that she had missed so much. Giselle wrapped her arms around his neck, as Robert wrapped his around her waist. When they finally broke apart, which felt like forever, Robert asked as he held up Giselle's engagement ring:

"So, am I forgiven?"

"Of course," Giselle replied as Robert slipped the ring onto her finger.

She knew this ring would never leave her finger again. It would stay there forever. She then pulled Robert into another kiss, which he certainly didn't refuse. She then opened her eyes to see that the sun had come out, and the birds were making a heart-shaped formation around her and Robert. She then confirmed that everything was now ok, and closed her eyes and continued kissing the love of her life.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visitor

For the next couple of weeks everything was ok. Giselle had settled back into the Philips' apartment, and everything was the way it should be. Morgan had a sleepover the following night, so her dad dropped her off, and came back to Giselle sitting on the couch.

"You hear that," Robert asked.

"What?"

"Silence."

Giselle smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she and Robert were actually alone. With that, Robert jumped on to the couch, and cuddled Giselle in his arms. They sat there in each other's arms for quite a while. Then, Giselle whispered:

"It's so good to be home."

Robert's heart leapt. Giselle had never called his apartment 'home' before. It felt good. He wished this moment could last forever. It was just perfect, but he did know something that could make it more perfect. He leaned it and kissed Giselle, putting all his emotions into this passionate kiss. Robert tangled his fingers into Giselle's luscious red curls, as Giselle did the same in Robert's ebony black locks. It was slow and thorough, and Robert then knew that this was what it was like to be in love. As Robert's kisses went to Giselle's neck, it made tingles go up her spine, but she didn't want him to stop…ever! Everything was perfect, until there was a knock on the door, catching them both off guard, resulting in tumbling off the couch.

"Whoever it is…I'll kill 'em," Robert said out of breath.

He checked his hair to see if he looked semi-presentable, and opened the door. Suddenly, he gasped, slammed the door, and took Giselle by the arm off the floor.

"Robert, wh-what's going on," Giselle asked also catching her breath.

Robert then took Giselle into the nearest closet.

"Don't come out until I open the door, ok?"

He was about to shut the door, but Giselle stopped him.

"Robert, what's going on, and who's at the door?"

Robert sighed.

"It's…my mother."


	9. Chapter 9: Good Start

Good Start

Robert slowly opened the door to find his mother smiling up at him.

"Robbie! How are you sweetheart?"

"Good Mom, but I have to ask you…What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my flight was delayed 2 ½ hours! Can you believe that? I mean it was only drizzling."

"No, I mean we weren't expecting you at all."

_Oh no, _Robert thought,_ I said we instead of I. She's going to find out about Giselle! Oh God what am I going to say!_

"Speaking of we, where's my favorite granddaughter," Robert's mom asked.

Robert sighed in relief. As far as his mother knew, 'we' meant him and Morgan. As far as his mother knew, Giselle didn't exist. As far as his mother knew, he was still with Nancy. As far as his mother knew, he was not…engaged!

"She's at a sleepover, she'll be here tomorrow morning," Robert replied.

Robert talked to his mother for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to Robert. He was so nervous he would accidently slip about Giselle and his mother could read him like a book to make matters worse.

Suddenly, his mom stopped talking and squinted at his face as if trying to read fine print. She finally said:

"Robert…is that lipstick on your cheek?"

_Oh my God! I forgot to clean my face! _Robert thought, _Lie. Just lie._

"Oh, it must have been there from when you kissed me," Robert lied.

"Robert, dear, I'm not wearing lipstick," his mom replied.

Robert's mind went crazy. He couldn't think of any other excuses. He had to tell his mom straight out. Although, his mom always liked his previous girlfriends, so it shouldn't be a problem. What was he worried about? Of course, Giselle was very…different from his other girlfriends.

He was about to open his mouth, when his mom bluntly asked:

"Where'd you hide the girl from me this time, Robbie?"

Robert sighed. He always had a habit of hiding the fact that he had a woman in his life when his mom arrived. He held up his one finger to signal his mom to hold on, and headed to the closet. He opened the closet, and took Giselle out, but he had to give her, her instructions first.

"Ok, Giselle, here's the plan. If she asks any questions, just go along with me. For example, don't say a word about Andalasia, Narissa, or the fact that you were poisoned by an apple that night. Most importantly, just be yourself. Got it?"

"Got it," Giselle replied deciding not to ask any questions.

They were about to head inside when Robert stopped her.

"Wait," he said as he turned Giselle's engagement ring, so the diamond did not show. "We're not engaged either."

Giselle agreed, as they made their way to the living room.

"Mom," Robert began, "this is Giselle. Giselle, this is my mom."

"Giselle, it is so nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Philip."

"Please, dear, call me Claire."

Robert was so relieved. Everything was going surprisingly well. His mom and Giselle were getting along great, and there were no slip-ups whatsoever. He decided to wait a couple days to tell his mom that he was spending the rest of his life with Giselle.

Robert decided that Giselle would stay in Morgan's room until his mom went to sleep, then Giselle would sneak to Robert's room, and sleep with him. Robert lay awake until Giselle joined him in his bed beside him.

"You're a bad boy Robert," Giselle said. "You're lying to your mother, having me sneak around, and, let's not forget, stuffing me IN A CLOSET!" Robert chuckled. "Why couldn't you just tell her the truth?"

"Because, Giselle, the things I've done in the past couple of months I would have never done. Giselle, you don't know how much I've changed."

"Change is good, Robert, and do you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because change brought me to you."

Robert smiled. She was right. Change was the thing that brought them together. He had to face his mom, and tell her the truth. If change's result was the beautiful woman sleeping next to him, maybe change wasn't half bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

The next morning, Robert picked up Morgan from her sleepover.

"Giselle," the little girl shouted as she threw her arms around Giselle. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, sweetie, but I think there is someone in here who would like to say hello to you."

Morgan looked at her, confused.

"Where's my precious Morgan," Claire asked as she came in through the kitchen.

"GRANDMA," Morgan shouted.

"Oh, my darling! Oh my! Look how much you've grown!"

"I'm the tallest one in my class," Morgan said matter-of-factly. "Daddy, I'm really tired. Can I take a nap?"

"Sure, sweetie…Giselle do you mind?"

"Of course not, C'mon Morgan I'll even tell you a story even though its 10:00 in the morning."

"I missed your stories last night, I tried telling my friends, but no one does it like you," said Morgan.

After Morgan and Giselle went upstairs, Robert decided it was time to face his mother.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Actually, Robert, I have to talk to you. It's about…Giselle."

Giselle? Why would his mom have concern about Giselle? They were getting along fine. They sat on the couch and Claire started talking:

"Robert I'm concerned about Giselle because she isn't like your previous girlfriends. She's more…how do I put this…outgoing." Robert was very confused. "It's just…she doesn't look like your…type."

At that, Robert's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His mom DIDN'T LIKE GISELLE!!! He didn't even know that was even possible.

"I'm used to you bringing up women who are calm yet assertive. You know is a perfect example of that…Nancy! Now I wasn't going to be surprised if I came in here with Nancy with a diamond ring on her finger. I have to say I was quite shocked when I realized you had another woman in your life."

Robert was speechless. His mom preferred Nancy over Giselle!! He also didn't know how much of his mom's criticism he could take.

"I just think that Giselle is kind of out there, and I think you should think about this relationship hard, and maybe even give Nancy a call."

She stopped to give Robert a minute to soak in everything she said, but Robert couldn't even see straight with what he had just heard.

"I'm just saying this because I'm trying to protect you…and because you're my son."

She patted his leg and headed towards the kitchen. A second later, Giselle came downstairs.

"Are you ok, Robert?"

Robert could even look at Giselle. So, in response, he just nodded.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while," Robert said.

Giselle watched as her fiancé headed toward his bedroom.

"Claire, could you just watch Morgan for me, I'll be right back."

Giselle entered the master bedroom to find Robert face up staring at the ceiling on his bed.

"Hey," Giselle said.

"Hey."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Robert sighed.

"No."

Giselle knew Robert hated it when she nagged at him to tell her what's wrong, so she just let it go.

"Ok."

Giselle walked towards the door, and just as she was about to walk out, she heard…

"Wait."

Giselle smiled as she walked towards their bed and laid down next to him facing him.

"My mom doesn't like you. She thinks that you're too "out there" to be "my type", and as if that's not enough, she prefers Nancy over YOU! Nancy!"

Robert sighed again.

"Why? Why is it that every time I'm happy, something just always gets in the way. I feel like there's something that goes off like, 'Uh oh Robert's happy. You gotta do something quick'."

Giselle stroked Robert's hair and kissed his cheek.

"We'll get through it Robert. No matter what comes our way we'll get through it together. I promise."

Robert then believed Giselle. He believed her because he believed in her. That was the reason their relationship was strong. Giselle was Robert's true love, and there was nothing his mom could do about that.


	11. Chapter 11: Laying Down the Law

Robert and Giselle woke up, and hurried downstairs. Claire was in the kitchen making breakfast. After their discussion last night, Giselle knew what she had to do. Giselle approached Claire.

"Good morning Claire."

"Oh, good morning dear, how are you today?"

"Good. After breakfast can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, dear. We'll talk in the living room."

Giselle knew what she had to do this because she knew in her heart Robert didn't have the guts to. She knew what she wanted to say, but she just had to say it nicely. When Claire sat down next to Giselle, she took a deep breath.

"Claire, I love your son very much, and I hope you can see that. We care about each other deeply," Giselle began.

"Oh I can see that dear, but I have to ask a question. How did you two meet," Claire asked.

Giselle knew she couldn't tell the whole truth, but she wouldn't lie.

"Well…I was lost in New York, and Robert and Morgan came along and helped me. It was only a few days, but as time went along, Robert and I saw each other differently. The funny part was we both, sort of, avoided the feelings we had for one another because at the time we were both with someone. At the ball, though, when we looked into each other's eyes, we just had to face the fact that we were in love."

"That sounds like a fairy tale. Anyway, what were you going to say Giselle," Claire asked.

Giselle took a deep breath.

"Claire," she began as she twisted her ring. "Robert and I…are engaged."

She watched as Claire's eyes focused on the ring and Giselle. Then, right on cue, Robert came in from dropping Morgan off from school.

"I'm home," he said. He then stopped as his eyes turned to the women on the couch. Giselle looked like she was about to cry, and his mom looked like she had just seen a ghost. Then, he put all the pieces together when he saw Giselle's ring right side up plain as day. "I guess you told her," Robert said.

"Robert, come into the kitchen," Claire whispered.

As he followed his mom, Robert looked back at Giselle.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

"Me too," Robert mouthed back.

When they both got into the kitchen, Claire stared at Robert with her arms folded.

"Mom before you say anything, I have something to say. Ever since I was a kid, all I wanted to do was make you happy. It's all I ever do it seems, and for once I've disappointed you. But Mom, Giselle made me realize that it's my life, not yours. Yes Mom, Giselle isn't really who you pictured me marrying. I didn't either, but Giselle is my pride and joy. She is my crown jewel. So, you're just going to have to accept her."

After Robert was finished, Claire just stood there in the same position. Robert was waiting for something to happen. Finally his mother spoke.

"You're absolutely right. This is your life Robbie, and I want you to make the best of it. If she makes you happy, and you want to spend the rest of your life with her, that's your decision. I just want your happiness, and let me tell you I don't think I've ever since you this happy since the day Morgan was born, and that's saying something."

She then hugged Robert to show him her apologies.

"I have to go before I miss my flight. Give Morgan a kiss for me."

She gave Robert a kiss and Giselle a hug as she went out the door. Robert slowly shut the door, then collapsed onto the couch, and sighed,

"Can't we go through one month without something happening, and just live our lives normally," Robert pleaded.

Giselle came from behind him, and hugged him and kissed his neck.

"That's a hard case to plea Mr. Philip. Wasn't that in the contract you signed when you wanted to bring me into your life," she asked playfully.

"That's what I get for not reading the fine print," Robert replied.

Robert and Giselle were just glad they were still together and in each other's arms. They knew together nothing could tear them apart. And Robert wouldn't have it any other way.


	12. Chapter 12: Honeymoon Plans

Giselle and Robert cuddled on the couch for quite some time, as Robert told Giselle about his encounter with Claire.

"I just pretty much laid down the law, and told her that you were the girl who I'm going to marry."

"I'm so proud of you, Robert."

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

"What?"

"I'm going to marry you."

Giselle had to admit that even though she admired her ring every day, she did sometimes forget what it meant. She and Robert were getting married! They were going to be together forever, and her dream was going to come true!

"We should probably start planning," Giselle remarked.

"Definitely," Robert replied.

Giselle knew by the look in Robert's eyes, he wasn't excited for planning the wedding…he was excited for planning the honeymoon!

"I mean the wedding, Robert."

Robert moaned as he put his head on Giselle's lap.

"Why can't we do the fun stuff first?"

"You're such a child."

"I'm a child when I want something, and I want to plan the HONEYMOON!"

"We need to get the things for the wedding done first."

"Don't make me beg Giselle."

Giselle sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"What've you got for me, tiger?"

Robert leapt off the couch, ran in front of Giselle as if getting ready to do a presentation.

"Picture this; an average honeymoon is about…maybe…four weeks. We say to everyone we're 'going to Florida' and let's say we're on our way to the 'airport' and we decide to stay in a hotel for 'a little while', I book the honeymoon suite, we get up there, I lock the door, and we don't come out for four straight weeks."

Robert ends waiting for an opened-mouthed Giselle to respond.

"R…Robert that's insane!"

Robert jumped onto the couch next to Giselle.

"When it comes to love…I live for insanity."

"Who are you?" Giselle was now seeing a different side of Robert, a side she liked. "So tell me, what exactly do you plan to do for four weeks in a row? I mean there's nothing but a bed, a couch, and a fireplace."

"Just as long as there's you, a bed, and some candlelight, I won't need anything else."

Giselle blushed. Robert could be so romantic and cute when he wanted to be!

"Let me show you something," Robert said as he headed down the hallway.

Giselle sighed as she rolled her eyes. She never knew what Robert was going to pull out of his hat, but she did know he would do anything to get what he wanted. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Giselle, Robert went around the hallway and through the kitchen, and was right behind her. Before Giselle knew what was happening, Robert picked Giselle up bridal style and headed to their bedroom. Robert plopped Giselle onto the bed, then joined her himself as he rolled on top of her. He then looked Giselle deep into the eyes, and said in the deepest, most romantic, sexiest voice:

"Kiss me."

Robert always took Giselle's breath away. Just looking at him, sometimes made her swoon. This was different though. Giselle's mind went completely blank and had to remember how to breathe. He always asked Giselle to kiss him, but they way he said it just blew her away.

_Who __**is**__ this man?_ Giselle thought_. Whoever he is, he's mine!_

She slowly leaned in and the gap between their lips was sealed. As time went on, the kiss deepened. Robert cupped Giselle's face in his hands, just to make sure she was real and this wasn't a dream.

"4...weeks...," Robert said in between kisses.

As Giselle was tangling her fingers in Robert's gorgeous hair, it took whatever willpower Giselle had left in her, just to scream out yes. _4 weeks of nothing but...this! This and...him! _Giselle thought. Robert's lips then moved to her cheek.

"Robert..." Giselle said doubtfully.

Robert knew that it was time to take desperate measures. He knew Giselle only had one weakness, and slowly his lips made their way down to her neck. Giselle gasped as he did this. Robert lips on her neck made him simply irresistible.

"Ok, ok...I'll do it," Giselle gasped.

"Beautiful," Robert replied as he continued kissing Giselle.

"I thought this was just a bribe."

"Maybe it is, or maybe I just like kissing you."

Giselle smiled because she knew, at that moment, she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	13. Chapter 13: You've Got Mail

Giselle smiled as she was in the process of sketching her wedding dress. Morgan kept looking over her shoulder giving her ideas and suggestions. Giselle thought she was excited about her wedding, but Morgan was ten times as happier. Giselle was going to be her mom, her permanent, loving mom! She was absolutely ecstatic!

Robert dropped Morgan off from school, then got back and got the mail. He looked through the mail seeing all junk. He then came upon an odd-looking letter. He saw who it was for and he was even more surprised.

He then opened the door to the apartment.

"Giselle...you have mail!" Robert said as he looked at his shocked fiancé. "Look it looks like it's from medieval times or something. This stamp is weird too...it has a weird looking A on it."

Giselle's eyes widened in disbelief at Robert's mention of an A on the stamp. With that, she grabbed the envelope out of his hand, ripped it open, and read the letter inside.

"It can't be!"

"What, who's it from?"

"It's from...my parents."

Robert just stood there shocked.

"Giselle, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but...you have parents?"

"Yes, but I don't know how they found me. I mean I'm in New York, and they even know I'm engaged! How is this even-?"

Giselle stopped and sighed.

"The squirrels. That's what happened. When I was in Andalasia, I probably mentioned you, and the fact that I was engaged, and a squirrel probably went to my parents and told them. Squirrels are just gossipers."

Robert didn't know what to say. The envelope thing now made sense, but Robert didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Now they're coming to New York, and I...I just don't know what to do. I haven't seen nor heard from my parents since...I don't even know when."

Robert knew Giselle was upset, but when she hesitated about how long it's been since she's seen her parents, he knew Giselle was hiding something.

"Ok, ok calm down, Giselle. When exactly are they coming," Robert asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon! Ok, everything has to be perfect. We have to move this over here, and move that over there, and-"

"Giselle," Robert interrupted, "Everything will be fine. Just relax."

"Oh, Robert I certainly hope so."


	14. Chapter 14: Slap in the Face

This was the day. It was the day that her parents were coming (and also the day Giselle looked like she was going to pass out). Robert and Morgan were both helping Giselle rearrange the apartment, which pretty much meant flipping the entire apartment upside down.

"Daddy is Giselle ok," Morgan asked.

"She'll be fine sweetie. She's just a little nervous."

Robert had to admit that he too was a little nervous. He just felt odd about the meeting of Giselle's parents. He knew it wouldn't just be your normal 'meet the parents' event. Last time he came across someone from Andalasia, he almost got his head chopped off! Suddenly he heard it, the sound that both he and Giselle were dreading for days…the doorbell.

Everyone froze at the sound. Giselle was the first to move towards the door. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

"GISELLE," her parents cried as they hugged her.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Giselle replied rather surprised at their reaction.

"Look at you, you've grown up so beautifully," her mother said. "Why…_I remember a time_-"

"Mom, please don't sing. It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that it's not exactly customary here."

"Oh, I get you're at that age where you don't want your mom singing to you anymore," her father said.

"So, my darling, where is he? Where is your true love," her mother asked.

"Oh," Giselle said as she signaled to come over. "Mom, Dad, this is-"

She was cut short by her parents grabbing her away from Robert so she couldn't escape, and her dad with a sword near Robert's neck.

"So, you're the peasant whose been holding my little girl captive," her father stated.

"No, Dad, this is Robert. My true…love."

She looked at her parents with shocked looks on their faces. There was a long silence between them all until Giselle's mom broke the silence.

"Oh, well Giselle, we have a surprise for you," her mother said as she signaled someone to come in.

Giselle couldn't believe who she saw at the door. It couldn't be him.

"WILL," Giselle asked questionably.

"Gizzy," Will responded.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here."

"Your parents invited me."

As Giselle and Will hugged and caught up with each other, they didn't Robert in the corner biting on his pen. _He's tall, he's blonde, and he's good-looking_, Robert thought._ He's not related to her either. Something's up. _He definitely wasn't jealous of Will, but he knew Will didn't come here just to say hi.

"About a little intro, Gizzy," Will asked finally noticing Robert.

"Oh Robert, I almost forgot you were here," Giselle said shockingly.

Giselle was shocked, but Robert wasn't. _That's their plan. They brought this guy to distract Giselle and forget about me, and what kind of nickname is Gizzy?_

"Will, this is Robert. Robert, this is Will. Will and I were best friends growing up," Giselle said.

"Does anyone want anything," Robert said changing the subject.

"I'll have some water," Giselle replied.

Once, Robert got himself some water, and they all settled down, Will asked if he and Giselle could go take a walk in the park. Giselle's parents agreed, meanwhile, Robert was fuming. Walking in the park was their thing!  
As Giselle and Will went outside, Morgan came in. She saw her dad's eyes peeled to the window. As she looked out the window, she saw Will and Giselle holding hands outside.

"Daddy, are you spying on them," Morgan asked.

Robert jumped. "Sweetie, don't scare me like that."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"No, I just am…looking after them,"

But Robert knew the truth, he was spying on them. He just didn't want Giselle to get hurt.

When Giselle and Will got back, Giselle's parents told Robert they wanted to talk to Giselle and Will alone. Robert agreed, but unbeknownst to them, he hid behind the hallway arc, so the only person who saw him was Giselle. There was no way he was going to leave her alone with Will again.

"Giselle, we are so happy to see you again. You really have grown up into quite the young lady," her mother began. "I guess you're wondering why Will is here. Well sweetie, when you came back to Andalasia about a month ago, we heard from some squirrels that you were engaged. Now that's a problem."

"Why is wanting to be with my true love forever a problem, Mom?"

Her mom hesitated.

"Because darling…you and Will are betrothed."


	15. Chapter 15: Shattered Hearts

At that moment, Robert's and Giselle's glasses of water shattered on the floor, but their hearts shattered as well.

"Be…Betrothed," Giselle asked.

"Yes, you see Will is a lord now, and he must be married by the age of 21 in order to maintain his throne," her father said.

"His 21st birthday is in four days, my love," her mother said.

Giselle's eyes were filled with defeat, fear, and tears. She didn't even have the heart to look at Robert.

"Now I get it, you didn't come to see me…you came to collect me," Giselle exclaimed.

Neither Will nor her parents said anything which translated as a yes.

"But there is a dilemma, Giselle," her mother said. Giselle's eyes widened with hope at her mother's words. "Some yellow-headed trolls are blocking our way to Andalasia."

Yellow-headed trolls? Giselle looked out the window to see the sewer that led to Andalasia was under construction. This could be her escape route out of this!

"So we've decided to take you out of this land and into the country and the wide open space for you two to wed," her father added. "We will pick you up Saturday morning, and the wedding will be Sunday afternoon."

With that, they both gave a hug and a kiss to a speechless Giselle, and went out the door. As soon as the door shut, Giselle ran sobbing to their bedroom. There was a part of Robert that didn't want to go after her immediately, mostly, because he needed to take in everything that just happened. _She's going away and not coming back. She's not going to marry me. She's going to marry that self-centered, attractive, flaxen, love-snatching twit! She's…leaving me!_ Robert sat on the floor up against the wall keep telling himself it was a dream, but it was too real. He then took a deep breath, and knocked on Giselle's door

"Come in," she said in a sniffled voice. Robert came in to see Giselle sprawled on the bed. The pillow was wet from her tears, and her eyes were red and tear-stained. Robert said nothing, but pulled Giselle into a hug. They embraced for a long time not wanting to let go.

"Was it a dream, Robert?"

"If it is, I just hope to God it won't come true."

Giselle sobbed over Robert's shoulder knowing it wasn't a dream. They lied on the bed in each other's arms for a long while, knowing their days of doing so were numbered.

"This is why I ran away in the first place," Robert stared at her looking confused. "When I was sixteen, I ran away from home because I didn't want the royal treatment, I didn't want to be told what to wear, and I especially didn't want an arranged marriage."

They both just held each other in their arms. Giselle sobbed over Robert's shoulder as Robert tried to keep his composure as well.


	16. Chapter 16: Last Day

Morgan just stared at her father mouth agape, not believing what she was hearing.

"What do you mean, she's leaving us," Morgan asked her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I told you sweetie she has to do something to help her family."

Robert failed to mention that she was getting married to a person that wasn't him.

"I'll tell you what since this is Giselle's last day, we'll spend the entire day together, just the three of us, as a…family."

Robert choked the last word out knowing that after tomorrow their family would be torn apart.

Giselle, Robert, and Morgan all came out of the apartment trying to look as happy as they could. Meanwhile they were breaking inside.

"Ok look, today we're going to have a fun day, and let's just all forget about the future," Robert declared. "Ok?"

Giselle and Morgan nodded in agreement. They all set up a picnic in Central Park near a tiny pond. They spent most of the time talking about the good times they all shared together. Although, every once in a while, the fact came up in everyone's mind that this would be their last day together.

"Giselle, can I talk to you," Morgan asked.

"Sure sweetie." Giselle and Morgan found a spot near the pond away from Robert. "What's up?"

"Why am I so unlucky Giselle? I mean first my mom abandons me because she doesn't want to take care of me, then my would-be-mom just goes off with someone else, then you, the only mom I've ever had, leaves me. Is something wrong with me Giselle?"

This brought tears to Giselle's eyes. She never really had the chance to get inside Morgan's head. At the age of seven, she had been through so much. It was then that Giselle realized she was just like Robert. Her leaving Morgan was probably just the worst case scenario.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Morgan. You are a girl who has a beautiful gift. A gift that most people don't have: imagination. You've used that to get through bad times throughout your life, but I want you to know one thing. I love you, and that will never ever change. "

She then kissed Morgan on the head and hugged her. They went back to Robert and continued with their meal. After they were done, the family laid on the grass looking up at the clouds. Robert was in the middle, and Morgan and Giselle were on the ends.

"This is perfect. Me and my two girls," Robert said as he put his arms around them.

The family watched sadly as the sun set, for it symbolized the coming of tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17: Last Dance

Robert waited impatiently at the door for Giselle. He was taking her out to a ball located near where the King and Queens Ball was held. It was symbolizing their last romantic getaway to be in each other's arms.

"I'll be right out Robert," Giselle yelled from the bedroom.

"Take your time," Robert replied, although he really wanted to see her.

The door opened and Giselle had a silk teal halter top dress with her hair straightened and a smile that had Robert weak at the knees.

"You look…amazing," Robert said mouth agape.

Giselle blushed.

"Shall we," Robert asked as he held out his arm, in which Giselle wrapped her hands around.

With smiles on their faces, they walked out the door.

When they got to the ball, they immediately started dancing. Robert and Giselle danced to many romantic tunes, until Robert knew that he and Giselle were getting more upset as the night went on knowing their hours were going by fast. Suddenly, Robert took a deep breath and said, "I'll be right back."

Giselle was confused, the clock was ticking.

Robert quickly ran back and pulled Giselle into the dance floor. They then heard the DJ on the microphone. _"We have a special request for a song. So everyone, take that special someone and make your way to the dance floor."_

Giselle then heard a tune that she knew too well.

_You__'__re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I__'__m with you_

This was their song! The song that made them fall in love!

"I don't think I can do this," Giselle said.

"Yes, Giselle you can. Just forget about tomorrow. Think about now. Think about us. Just take in this moment. Promise?"_  
So close to feeling alive_

"Promise."_  
A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we__'__ve come  
So far we are so close_

Robert was enchanted by Giselle. They were pretty much duplicating the last dance they shared to this song, but it seemed so much more magical. He then realized that he and Giselle never finished this dance. This was when Nancy intervened._  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

Robert and Giselle both stopped at this line. No wonder this was their song. This was the story of their relationship. They both looked at each other with fear in their eyes, but still kept dancing._  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let__'__s go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

Robert slowly spun Giselle out, spun her back in, and then ended it with a romantic dip. They both just stayed in that position, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Giselle saw the realization in Robert's eyes that she was really leaving him forever. This song made both of them snap back into reality and out of their fantasy world of denial. Giselle wanted her happily ever after and Robert wanted to be Giselle's true love, but reality had drawn them apart from their fairy tale ending. They were so close…yet so far.


	18. Chapter 18: Last Night

Robert and Giselle hardly said a word as they drove back to the apartment. They quietly made their way to the bedroom so they wouldn't wake Morgan up, and slowly shut the door. They stared at each other for a long time, and Robert broke the silence.

"Giselle, I'm sorry. It was our last night together and I messed up."

Giselle sighed and wrapped her arms around Robert.

"Oh Robert, it wasn't your fault. We both just got a huge reality check."

"Giselle I think for both of our sakes we should say our goodbyes tonight." Giselle nodded her head. "Before we do though, I want to give you something."

Robert took a box from under his bed and handed it to Giselle. Giselle took a deep breath and opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful gold heart-shaped locket with a G engraved on it.

"Robert, it's…beautiful."

"Open it."

Giselle opened to find a picture of her, Robert and Morgan smiling back at her. It took whatever strength Giselle had left to not burst into tears. She could also tell that Robert was doing the same thing for he could not look Giselle in the eyes.

"Robert, just because you're a lawyer doesn't mean you have to have it together all the time," Giselle whispered.

"I just don't want you to forget me," Robert replied.

To Robert's surprise, Giselle then slapped him across the face.

"Robert Philip how dare you say I could forget you! We have been through an entire lifetime in the 3 months I've known you. I never even knew what love was until I met you. You never forget the person who gave you your first kiss."

To this, Robert sighed and embraced her. Suddenly, Giselle pulled away.

"Robert, I'm going to have to close Andalasia Fashions. It can't run without an owner…Oh Robert that store is my dream."

Robert took a deep breath.

"Giselle, Andalasia Fashions will not be closed; you were going to take that store to the ends of the earth. It shouldn't die just because you're not here which is why…Sam and I quit our jobs today."

Giselle gaspd.

"Robert, that job was your life! It also paid good money. Robert, you just threw your life down the drain just so my dream wouldn't die? What about your dreams Robert?

"Giselle, I would sacrifice my life for you any day," Robert said as he held Giselle's chin.

"Oh Robert…"

They slowly leaned and shared what would be their last goodnight kiss. Their lips just fit together Robert thought. It was like they were made for each other. Giselle wrapped her arms around Robert as the kiss deepened. They let themselves fall gracefully on to the bed as they continued kissing. They rolled over as Giselle was on top of Robert.

_This is our last kiss_. Giselle thought. She had this strange feeling as she was kissing him like she wanted more. She had a feeling of desire. Before Giselle knew it, she spontaneously started unbuttoning Robert's shirt. At this, Robert let out a moan of relief. He promised himself he would always have Giselle be the one to make the first move, but he had waited so long for this moment. Robert slowly took off Giselle's shrug, as his hands roamed around her back. Her back was as smooth as silk. _Finally, _Robert thought.

They both never wanted to let go; they had finally found each other, their other half. Finally, Giselle broke the kiss, and their foreheads were touching. Even though her hair was messed up, she still looked breathtaking

"G…Giselle," Robert gasped. "I feel like every minute I'm asleep it's a minute I could be spending with you."

"Then let's not sleep," Giselle said still catching her breath.

"I don't know Giselle; I haven't pulled an all-nighter since college."

Giselle smiled as she slowly leaned in and started kissing Robert's neck. Robert still didn't answer because he didn't want Giselle to stop. Her kisses just left him with breathless with the inability to even respond.

"Let's do it," Robert gasped.

They laid there talking for hours about the memories they shared and kissed about every half hour. They continued this ritual until there came a sound. A sound that both of them dreaded. A sound that they hoped they would never have to hear.

The alarm clock.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye

Robert and Giselle came out of their bedroom without a word. They and Morgan sat down to breakfast as Giselle prepared breakfast for the last time in silence. Everyone was expressionless and in such disbelief that no one even knew what to say. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and at that moment everyone froze.

"Giselle, my darling, ready to go," her mother asked.

"No Mom, can I just have a few minutes to say…goodbye!"

Her mother nodded as she turned around to see the sad faces of the two people she loved the most. Morgan stepped forward first.

"I want you to have Mr. Snuggles," the little girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Morgan, I couldn't take Mr. Snuggles away from you, but what I will do is I'll hug him so that every time you cuddle with him you'll think of me…ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you Morgan and I will forever and always," Giselle said as she embraced her.

"I love you too, Mom."

At that moment, Giselle's heart shattered into a million pieces. No one had ever called her "Mom" before. It was the best feeling in the world, yet she was being taken away. She looked up to see that Robert had left the room.

"I'm going to look for your father," Giselle said as she let go of Morgan.

Robert was passing the kitchen when he saw Will.

"Will, listen to me," Robert said as he cornered Will. "If you hurt my girl, you will answer directly to me."

"When are you going to get it through your head peasant, she's not yours anymore," Will said as left the kitchen leaving Robert's mind spinning

Giselle found Robert sitting on the floor in the corner of the kitchen, and she joined him.

"She finally found someone that she loves so much she can call Mom, and I'm taking her way from her? What kind of father am I," Robert asked on the verge of tears.

"Robert, this is not your doing. It's my parents' doing. Don't you ever think for a second that this is your fault!"

"The worst part is that I finally found someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with after seven years. You gave me strength, Giselle. You showed me that it was okay to let loose and just have fun. I would be lying if I said that I was the glue that held this family together. It's you Giselle!" At this point, Giselle was sobbing on Robert's shoulder. "If there's one question I want to ask Giselle, it's this: Why me?"

"You were there for me when no one else was. You are the reason I'm still alive, Robert. I owe you my life."

Robert took Giselle off his shoulder and put his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

"Well, that balances it out…because you gave me back mine."

They hugged each other for a long time, and then made their way to the living room.

"Giselle, hurry we have to get going," her father called.

Giselle nodded as she turned to Robert. Robert examined every feature of her: her gorgeous red hair, the way her blue eyes sparkled with tears, her cute freckles on her nose, her smooth skin, and her beautiful lips which he leaned in to touch for the last time. The kiss was short, but to them it was a lifetime as they took in every minute of it, until they broke apart. They hugged as Giselle whispered:

"I love you."

"Right back 'etcha," Robert softly replied as a tear escaped from his eye.

Giselle slowly made her way to the door and before she left she blew a kiss to her family. Robert and Morgan simultaneously raised their hands to catch her kiss. Then, the door shut. Robert and Morgan stood there frozen as if waiting for some miracle to occur. Now that Giselle was gone, miracles no longer existed in their eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________

He could have been standing there for minutes, hours, or days; he didn't know. All he knew was that his one true love was gone. He hadn't stopped looking at it since she left.

"Dad," Morgan whispered from behind him. "She's not coming back." He didn't answer.

"DAD, SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! LET'S JUST FACE IT!" Morgan shouted.

Robert slowly turned to face his daughter. She was acting more like him and he was acting more like her. It was like they switched bodies, and Morgan was the adult. He walked over and hugged his daughter.

"Are you mad at me for yelling," Morgan asked.

"No sweetie. I actually really needed it. I'm just go lay down for a while."

Robert entered the bedroom which looked half empty since she was gone. He then found a medium-sized wrapped box on his nightstand. He knew who it was from, but he didn't know whether he had the heart to open it. He quickly decided he was going to open it.

He took a deep breath and unwrapped the box to find a picture frame faced down. He slowly turned it around to see a black and white picture of her and Robert on a park bench. Giselle was smiling as she was leaning on Robert's shoulder who was kissing her head. The picture frame was gold and said: _"Lucky to be in love with my best friend"_. It was true Giselle was his best friend. He was trying to hold back tears when Giselle's voice replayed in his mind.

"_Robert, just because you're a lawyer doesn't mean you have to have it together all the time."_ At that, Robert burst into tears as he plopped himself into his bed. Little did he know, his daughter was doing the same thing next door. For the first time in seven years, Robert Philip cried himself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Not a Want but a Need

There she sat looking out the window of the small house that her parents rented for the weekend. She kept on having to look around to make her realize where she was and that her family was not with her. She kept on having visions of her last moments with Robert. The way he looked at her, the way he tucked a loose piece of hair behind Giselle's ear, the way he smiled that perfect smile that made her go weak at the knees, and the way he kissed her. Oh, how she loved when he kissed her. His lips were so smooth and moist and how his hands gently rubbed her cheek that made her spine tingle. She felt she was incomplete without him. It was then that she realized that she didn't just want him in her life…she needed him in her life.

* * *

Robert woke up sadly and turned around to an empty side of his bed. He then turned around the other way to reveal the picture that Giselle had given him as a goodbye gift. He kissed it as he got out of bed. He went down the hallway surprised that Morgan was already up.

"Good morning Morgan."

"Good morning Daddy."

Their voices were so expressionless that it was like they didn't care about each other.

"What do you want for breakfast," Robert asked.

"Cereal," Morgan replied.

"You never have cereal, you always have pancakes. What do you really want Morgan?"

"It doesn't matter Dad just give me cereal."

"It does too matter, Morgan."

"No, it doesn't, Dad," Morgan's voice had become more strongly.

"Morgan, what do you want," Robert's voice had become stronger as well.

"WHAT DO I WANT DAD? I WANT MY MOM BACK! THAT'S WHAT I WANT," Morgan yelled. "I'm taking the bus because they pick me up right outside." Then, she grabbed her backpack and slammed the door behind her.

Robert sighed as he went to the window to see Morgan go on the bus. Was this the way it was going to be every day? He could feel the old Robert pushing himself back in again. Robert didn't want that, he wanted to be the Robert that Giselle brought back. He then thought about his last moments with Giselle. The way she looked at him, the way her eyes glistened when they were filled with tears, the way she smiled that perfect smile that made him go weak at the knees, and the way she kissed him. Oh, how he loved when she kissed him. Her lips were so smooth and moist and how her hands slowly wrapped his neck that made his spine tingle. He felt he was incomplete without her. It was then that he realized that he didn't just want her in his life…he needed her in his life.


	21. Chapter 21: Romantic Evening

There she was the night before her wedding day, and she wanted to start crying. She had dreamed of this day her entire life, but she wasn't getting married to her true love. Thankfully, Diane, who was her maid when she lived with her parents, was there to help and support her.

"Why did this have to happen, Diane? I was so close to my happily ever after with a man I had fallen so deeply in love with, and it just had to blow up in my face," Giselle wept.

Diane then looked out the balcony window and smiled.

"Giselle, if you want your happily ever after then I suggest you look out the window."

_What could possibly be out in the balcony? _Giselle thought as she heard a knock at her window. She slowly opened the back door and made her way to the balcony rail and at first she thought she was hallucinating, but there he was throwing pebbles at her window smiling up at her.

"Robert! Robert, what are you doing here?"

"My dearest Giselle, with hair so fine, come out your window. Climb down the vine," Robert said in a very romantic, fairytale way.

Giselle looked to the left of her and there was a vine that led down to the ground.

"The task you ask of, dear sir isn't easy, and I'm not going to respond to that poem. It's way too corny."

With that, Giselle slowly made her way down the vine, and things were going quite smoothly until-

"My foot is stuck."

Giselle tried to wiggle her foot free, but in doing that she lost her balance. As a result, she landed right into Robert's arms.

"I'll always be there to catch you," Robert said as he gazed into her eyes.

They gazed into each other's eyes until what seemed to be forever, until Robert let Giselle out of his arms. As soon as Giselle touched the ground, she threw herself into Robert, resulting in him falling over, and started kissing him all over.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Giselle said with tears in her eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Robert replied. "Come with me," he said as he pulled Giselle by the hand.

They ran across the open field until they came to a lake with a boat tied to a lantern.

"What is this," Giselle asked.

"I just wanted to make your last night of being single special."

Giselle smiled as she climbed into the boat. Then, Robert rowed the boat to the middle of the lake where no one could find them and they could be alone. They took blankets and lay on the boat and cuddled with each other under the moonlight.

"You still haven't answered my question, Robert…What are you doing here?"

"Well…because the morning that you left, I could already see myself slowly morphing into the old me. The me I never want to go back to. Morgan and I were yelling over breakfast, and it was then that I realized that I need you in my life Giselle. There is no question any more. They say that you don't know how much you love something until it's gone."

"Oh Robert, I need you too, but it just can't happen. You were right all along; real life isn't always a happy ending."

"No Giselle, I was wrong, happy endings do exist. You just have to overcome the obstacles that face you, and if there's anyone that can do that it's you. Even if it doesn't work out, I'll wait for you; even if it means never being in a relationship ever again."

"Oh Robert, would you really do that? Put everything on hold for me?"

"Read my lips." With that, Robert leaned in and kissed Giselle. They deepened the kiss as Giselle rolled on top of Robert resulting in the boat tipping over. Robert came up out of the water in seconds, but panicked when he didn't see Giselle. _Can she swim? Was she ever taught? _Robert thought. Giselle came up relieving Robert.

"You scared me for a second," Robert said as he held Giselle and swam to shore.

They cuddled under their blankets by a tree in each other's arms taking in every moment they had together.

* * *

They woke up in the same position smiling as they realized that last night was real.

"We stayed out all night," Giselle said.

"Yes we did," Robert replied.

Giselle gasped.

"I have to go. I have to…get ready."

Robert sighed as he got up from his position.

"You're going to go in there and marry someone you don't love just to make your family happy."

Giselle nodded. _Now that Robert's here, we can run away together and get away from this place. We can finally get married! _She thought.

Robert pulled her into an embrace.

"You're an amazing person Giselle and I love you so much…and that's why I have to let you go."

Giselle's heart fell. "What!"

"I know you were expecting me to just take you by the hand and run away with you, but you have to do this on your own. Remember…whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart."

"Sounds like something I would say," Giselle chuckled.

"Well, I learned from the best," Robert replied.

Giselle then slowly let go of Robert's hands and started heading over back to her house when Robert suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Wait Giselle! While you're still single…" He then pulled Giselle into a passionate kiss which told Giselle that no matter what choice she made Robert would always love her. She pulled away quickly and ran off to the house as Robert watched her.

**A/N: So many people have marked this as one of their favorite stories and I thank you so much!!! Not many people are reviewing though!! You better review soon or Robert and Giselle will never get back together!!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fairytale Wedding?

Giselle looked at herself at the mirror and couldn't help, but frown. There she was in a beautiful gown (much like the one in her first wedding), a beautiful tiara, but she was unhappy. She had dreamed about this day her entire life, and she knew why she was unhappy. She was getting married to someone she didn't love and there was someone out there who loved her with all his heart, yet he wasn't going to be on the end of the aisle. She grasped the gold locket around her neck trying to stifle back tears.

"Miss Giselle," the coordinator whispered. "It's time."

Giselle sighed. There was no way out.

She paced outside the church doors just wanting to get this over with. Suddenly, her dad appeared smiling.

"Are you ready my dear?"

Giselle nodded.

The doors opened and the music began. It was exactly as she imagined it, except one thing the wrong man was standing at the end of the aisle. She thought she was going to burst into tears. Suddenly, the whole scene was a blur and the music faded out, and the only thing in focus was the man in the front pew, Robert! Giselle stopped for what seemed like forever. _He is going to witness his true love marry someone else? Something that could've happened to him? How can he bare it?_ Giselle thought. Before she knew it, her father gave her away to Will.

She had always been beautiful, but when those doors opened, Robert couldn't even look at her. Why did he come? Did he want to see his love get snatched away from him? Even though, he wasn't looking at her, he could feel her eyes on him. Then she took Will's hand and they stepped up to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman bound in holy matrimony," the priest declared. "If any one objects to this, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Giselle waited for Robert to stand up and declare that he objected, but there was silence. She then remembered that this was her decision.

"William, do you take Giselle to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" 

"I do," Will said as he looked at Giselle longingly.

"Giselle, do you take William to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Giselle looked at Will then looked beyong him and looked at Robert.

Lord…Peasant

Lives in a palace…lives in a two-bedroom apartment

Loved by my family…hated by my family

It was clear which one was the obvious choice.

"I…DON'T"

The audience gasped.

"I'm sorry Will," Giselle whispered.

She looked for Robert and saw he had disappeared. She sped back up the aisle and out of the church with an angry mob behind her. She suddenly saw Robert outside of the church on a motorcycle. She ran towards him as he quickly handed her a helmet and she climbed on the back.

"Do you have any idea out to drive this thing," Giselle asked.

Robert revved up the engine.

"Hold on," he said as they sped off into the sunset living all their troubles behind them.


	23. Chapter 23: Happily Ever After

She couldn't stop smiling. She knew this day would happen someday, she just didn't believe it. She wasn't in a very extravagant dress, but it was a very beautiful one, nevertheless. She watched as her soon-to-be daughter Morgan spilt flower petals in a graceful manner. The music started as the doors opened. It was just as she had pictured it in her reams, and this time it was the right man standing there at the end. She savored every moment of it until they were together at the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman bound in holy matrimony," the priest declared. "If any one objects to this, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Giselle and Robert smiled as they both reminisced over the last wedding they went to.

"Robert, do you take Giselle to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" 

"I do," Robert said lost in Giselle's eyes.

"Giselle, do you take Robert to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Giselle took a deep breath and said the two words she had wanted to say her entire life.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may kiss the bride."

Robert took Giselle's face in his hands and kissed her with all the love in his heart. They then ran hand in hand out of the church, and Robert grabbed Giselle and carried her to the carriage ready to start their happily ever after!

THE END

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone and thanks for hanging with me!! I'll be writing a Glee fic soon! So tune in.**


End file.
